a love forbidden
by lovemya2000
Summary: Melinda Halliwell falls for a resurrected Cole Turner, knowing nothing of his past with her family. Does he really love her or is he using her to get to her aunt Phoebe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the characters**

**summary: Melinda Halliwell falls for a resurrected Cole. But is he using her to get to her aunt Phoebe?**

Melinda Halliwell turned in her bed for the thousandth time. This was the second night she had tried to force herself to stay awake at the expense

of her sanity. She didn't want to dream. Her dreams bought _him. _She sighed and reached over to turn on her lamp. _Don't think of him! _She scolded

herself. But it was no use. Images of curly black hair crossed her vision. Cold dark eyes flickered through her head. _What was his name again? _

Melinda thought. Giving up on her earlier notion to get him out of her head. _But i need to think of him to drive him out of my mind. _She thought,

trying to not feel guilty for doing it. _Liar! _Her brain screamed. She groaned and turned on her tv. An old movie was playing and she angrily flipped

through the channels. Boring old movies did nothing to curb her thoughts. In fact, they were so boring she just _had _to think of something else to

entertain her. So she thought of what everyone else in the manor was doing in their own rooms. _They're sleep you idiot its 3 in the morning. _Her

brain hissed. _Mom, dad, Chris and Wyatt_ _all having normal dreams while i get seduced by some hot stranger. _She thought bitterly. Not that she

minded. At eighteen Melinda had had her fair share of lovers. Of course, none of them had gone as far past heavily making out but still. She was

a woman with needs now. Melinda got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. Her long black hair was perfectly in place. _That's because you_

_brushed it two hundred times to avoid falling asleep._ Her head reminded her. She ignored it. Melinda quickly threw on a long skirt and a tank top

and climbed out her window. A walk would surely calm her and keep her awake. It always did. Normal eighteen year old women would have to

worry about being raped,robbed,or killed walking around that time of night,but melinda wasn't a normal girl. She was a witch. Although her

powers weren't nearly as strong as the rest of her families. Wyatt and Chris, her brothers, were half witch and half whitelighter. But when

Melinda was conceived their father had been given up his whitelighter powers so it wasn't in her blood. She couldn't orb like her brothers. What

she could do was perform telekinesis, like her deceased aunt Prue. Thats the only power that she held so far. But her aunt Phoebe assured her

that that wouldn't be the only power that she would develop. And Melinda was glad. As fun as it was to move objects with her mind she could

use another power any day now. It was just _fun. _She laughed to herself. Her mother would flip out whenever she described magic as fun. Piper

Halliwell had always been hesitant when it came to the witch side of the family. She had always wanted to be normal. But Melinda craved power.

_I must be part demon. _She mused. Melinda had barely seen a demon in her life. Sure she had heard of them, and their fights against the infamous

charmed ones. But now they rarely came to their home as they did before Melinda was born. When they did drop by she was ordered to her

room by the rest of the family as they fought and had all the excitement. At least she wasn't the only one. Her uncle Henry was human and

couldn't do much._ Not true. _She thought. _Uncle Henry is also a cop and a strong one at that. _Melinda sighed, she felt so useless. "I'm powerless to

help my family and deal with a stupid dream." She muttered to herself bitterly. "Whats wrong with the pretty little girl?" Melinda's head snapped

up as she saw a tall dark haired man sneering at her from down the alley she was walking in. "Did you lose your mommy, child?" Melinda glared at

the man. "I would watch my mouth if I were you." She shot back. The man raised his brow. "What are you gonna do, tell your mommy?" He

laughed. The man stepped forward. "Don't come any closer!" She cried. He laughed again. "Don't be like that, I just want to get to know you."

The man ran his tongue across his lips. Her mother had told her not to use her powers on humans. But this guy deserved it. Melinda raised her

hand and summoned a deserted tire laying on the ground at the guy's head. It hit its target perfectly."Bitch!" He cried in pain. She smirked. Her

face fell when his hand lit up to form a ball made out of fire. "Demon." She whispered. The ball disappeared from his hand. "You know what I am?"

Melinda stayed silent as he went on. "You must be a witch then. He began pacing and staring at her. Melinda was ready to throw something

else at him when he finally stopped walking and smiled. "You looked a little familiar. Just like your bitch of a mother." Melinda frowned. "The child

of a charmed one. Do you know how much money I can make off you in the underworld?" Melinda froze. He was planning to take her and then

sell her? She had to get out of there. She backed away. "Don't be scared." He stared at her a moment longer. "Better yet, do you know how high

up I would be if I mate with you and bring you back as my wife? That did it. Melinda ran. There was no way she was going to stand there waiting

for him to rape then marry her. No fucking way. As she ran she barely heard him running behind her. _I escaped him._ She thought. But suddenly he

shimmered in front of her, and she screamed as her body ran into his. He pulled her close to him and grinned. "where did you think you were

going whore?" Melinda beat her hands against his chest while he laughed at her weak attempts to get away. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He said

acidly. She had to escape. She felt sick to her stomach when she heard him unzip his pants. _I gotta get away! _She thought desperately. There

was never a time on her life when she wanted to be somewhere else. Out of nowhere a tingling feeling traveled up her body, and melinda felt as

if she were floating. She looked around fearfully. Instead of being in the demons arms she was at a bar. It looked empty of all people except for a

bartender that had just disappeared into the back and a lone man with a glass of whiskey with his back turned to her. "Help me!" She cried. She

rushed to the man's side. "This guy tried to attack me and." Melinda was cut short when the man turned to face her. His eyes widened. "You!"

He chocked out. She backed away. Her head was swirling in confusion. She was asleep and dreaming. There was no way this could have been

real. _He _was sitting in front of her. The guy that had plagued her dreams for weeks. But it wasn't a dream. The demon still had melinda in his arms

while she lay motionless on the ground. From his view it looked as if she had merely fainted. But she had no idea of this as she stared into her

dream lovers face. "This is a dream." She whispered to him. He stood up and looked her up and down. "I hope not." He answered back. She

felt herself blushing. "Melinda, I haven't seen you for days. Afraid to dream of me again?" She glared at him. "How is it that you can make me

dream of you?" She asked, suspiciously. He stepped forward and tried to touch her cheek. But melinda's body flickered. They both stared down

in confusion. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled, and then she was back. Alone with the demon. He smirked at her. "I see you've woken up."

She grimaced as he whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't want you to miss your first time with your husband." Melinda screamed for help. Hoping

anyone else walking would hear her. A cold slap to the face shocked her. "Shut up!" He hissed. She whined as his hands caressed her body. She

prepared herself to be violated when a body slammed against the demon, pushing him off her. Melinda sat up and coughed. Someone was

kicking the crap out of the demon. She sighed in relief. Melinda squinted as the demon burst into flames and her savior limped over into view.

She gasped. "How did, How did you, Where did I." He interrupted her. "When I tried to touch you in the bar you faded away. You must have

astral projected." Melinda looked wary."You know about powers?" He nodded. "I had them once myself. Until I lost them." She stared into his

eyes. "Whats your name?" He stared back at her. "Cole." Melinda nodded. "I couldn't remember when you told me the first time." He pretended

to look offended. "You forgot my name? Don't I feel used." She laughed. _A good sense of humor. I like that. _The morning light distracted her. "Shit."

She muttered. "I better get home. Thanks again." She backed away, never taking her eyes off him. "I'll see you soon." He rambled on. "Maybe

in your dreams or something." Melinda smiled and ran back to her house. For once, looking forward to sleep. Unknowing to her when she faded

from Cole's view he took one last look at the spot where he killed the demon and shimmered away.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I dont own charmed. **

Melinda didnt get much sleep, after being nearly kidnapped kinda did that to a person. She considered just laying in bed and thinking of cole, but she

was interrupted by her mother's voice. "Melinda!" Piper Halliwell screamed from downstairs. She groaned in frusteration. "Cant a girl get some damn

rest?" She mumbled. Running downstairs, Melinda was greeted with the sight of her two aunts. "Hey sweetie!" Aunt phoebe said cheerfully, pulling

her into a tight embrace. _This must be a charmed ones get together where everyone just usually sends me off._ She thought. And sure enough, Piper

came at her daughter with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry honey but we need you to kinda, go off for a day." Melinda huffed. "Excuse me, I don't

want to get in the way of this oh so powerful family with my weak abilities and such." Wyatt came up behind her."Not true kid, your good for making

us snacks after our long day of demon ass kicking." "Wyatt!" Piper warned. Wyatt plopped down in a chair. "I'm kidding mom, Melinda is just as

important to the charmed line destiny as an one of us." He said, repeating the mantra they always gave her. They thought it made her feel special,

but in reality she felt undermined. "Whatever, I've got better things to do than hang around you people anyway!" She brushed past her mom and

ran out the door. "Melinda!" She heard Piper calling, but she ignored it and continued down the street. _What if i become evil?_ She thought. _They_

_wouldn't think i were so weak if i was a formidable enemy. _Melinda sighed and brushed that though aside. Her family had been so good to her, they

just didn't want her to get into any danger. Walking swiftly, melinda didn't realize where she was going until she bumped into somebody. "Excuse

me!" She said, looking up. "Hi there." Melinda smiled. "Cole. You look as handsome as ever." Cole smiled down at her. "I told you i'd see you

soon." Melinda stared down at the ground. "So." "So." He responded back. She looked at him. "What are you doing today?" "I was just taking

a walk you know looking for a pretty lady and I, I found one." Melinda blushed and looked down. "You mind spending the day with a lady then?"

Cole smirked. "But of course." They continued walking, this time together. "You never told me how you were able to come in my dreams." "I have

a little power, nothing major. Both my parents had a little witch in them so i have some power, its not a lot but it gets me by." Melinda nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the charmed ones?" Melinda didn't see cole freezing. "I heard a bit about them." He replied coolly. "Well Piper is my

mother, and you know sometimes i feel that they take me for granted. Cole?" Melinda turned back to see Cole gone. In a dark abandoned

house across town, Cole Turner paced around the dark room. _The child of a charmed one! _He thought, his mind racing. _I could use this to my _

_advantage_. _I could get back at those know it all goody bitches by screwing that girl! No. No. This is the bad side talking. Melinda is great. I dont need to_

_get back at them, but i do need her. _Cole shimmered off to find Melinda


End file.
